haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Haikyu!! Popularity Poll
There have been three official character polls: two conducted by Weekly Shōnen Jump and one by Takara Tomy. __TOC__ First Character Poll The first popularity poll was released in Chapter 57 with a total of 26,370 votes. # Tobio Kageyama (6,639 votes) # Shōyō Hinata (6,058 votes) # Yū Nishinoya (5,704 votes) # Kōshi Sugawara (5,568 votes) # Tōru Oikawa (5,050 votes) # Tetsurō Kuroo (4,035 votes) # Asahi Azumane (3,418 votes) # Kei Tsukishima (3,407 votes) # Ryūnosuke Tanaka (3,384 votes) # Kenma Kozume (3,256 votes) # Hajime Iwaizumi (3,097 votes) # Daichi Sawamura (2,646 votes) # Kiyoko Shimizu (2,460 votes) # Morisuke Yaku (2,211 votes) # Tadashi Yamaguchi (1,993 votes) # Kenji Futakuchi (1,592 votes) # Keishin Ukai (1,535 votes) # Shimada Makoto (1,488 votes) # Takinoue Electrics (1,162 votes) # Shōhei Fukunaga (1,048 votes) # Takanobu Aone (1,003 votes # Chikara Ennoshita (954 votes) # Yui Michimiya (928 votes) # Akira Kunimi (856 votes) # Takahiro Hanamaki (826 votes) # Haruichi Furudate (706 votes) # Ittetsu Takeda (571 votes) # Kaname Moniwa (558 votes) # Yūtarō Kindaichi (466 votes) # Taketora Yamamoto (466 votes) # Hisashi Kinoshita (367 votes) # Sō Inuoka (360 votes) # Yasushi Kamasaki (338 votes) # Nobuyuki Kai (324 votes) # Hayato Ikejiri (303 votes) # Kazuhito Narita (275 votes) # Yukitaka Izumi (246 votes) # Wakatoshi Ushijima (199 votes) # Kōji Sekimukai (195 votes) # Yūki Shibayama (183 votes) # Karasuno High's vice-principal (181 votes) # Yasufumi Nekomata (169 votes) # Takeru Nakashima (136 votes) # Kiyoko Honda (the fake Kiyoko) (128 votes) # The Shimada Mart Pig (110 votes) # Sadayuki Mizoguchi (103 votes) # Small Giant (100 votes) # Yukinari Mori (98 votes) # Mori (96 votes) # Suzuki (95 votes) # Takehito Sasaya (95 votes) Second Character Poll The second popularity poll was released in Chapter 123 with a total of 53,717 votes. # Shōyō Hinata (12,720 votes) # Kōshi Sugawara (11,254 votes) # Tobio Kageyama (9,369 votes) # Kei Tsukishima (8,305 votes) # Tōru Oikawa (7,410 votes) # Yū Nishinoya (6,852 votes) # Tadashi Yamaguchi (6,561 votes) # Tetsurō Kuroo (6,511 votes) # Hajime Iwaizumi (6,111 votes) # Kenma Kozume (4,863 votes) # Daichi Sawamura (4,634 votes) # Ryūnosuke Tanaka (4,236 votes) # Asahi Azumane (4,003 votes) # Keiji Akaashi (3,995 votes) # Hitoka Yachi (3,987 votes) # Akira Kunimi (3,495 votes) # Akiteru Tsukishima (3,258 votes) # Kōtarō Bokuto (3,084 votes) # Morisuke Yaku (2,979 votes) # Lev Haiba (2,753 votes) # Kiyoko Shimizu (2,640 votes) # Makoto Shimada (2,363 votes) # Kenji Futakuchi (2,218 votes) # Keishin Ukai (2,084 votes) # Wakatoshi Ushijima (1,848 votes) # Takahiro Hanamaki (1,723 votes) # Saeko Tanaka (1,638 votes) # Chikara Ennoshita (1,602 votes) # Yasushi Kamasaki (1,420 votes) # Takanobu Aone (1,403 votes) # Issei Matsukawa (1,168 votes) # Yūtarō Kindaichi (975 votes) # Kaname Moniwa (901 votes) # Akinori Konoha (698 votes) # Yui Michimiya (675 votes) # Ittetsu Takeda (664 votes) # Shōhei Fukunaga (629 votes) # Sō Inuoka (621 votes) # Haruichi Furudate (521 votes) # Hinagarasu (517 votes) # Hisashi Kinoshita (497 votes) # Kazuhito Narita (488 votes) # Natsu Hinata (470 votes) # Shigeru Yahaba (459 votes) # Kōsuke Sakunami (455 votes) # Shimada Mart pig (454 votes) # Yūsuke Takinoue (441 votes) # Yukitaka Izumi (439 votes) # Yuzuru Komaki (395 votes) # Hayato Ikejiri (341 votes) Takara Tomy Character Poll Takara Tomy, a famous Japanese manufacturer of anime merchandise, conducted an official popularity poll on its website. The voting took place from May 12-May 31, 2014, with 560,584 votes cast. # Karasuno High's vice-principal (271,014 votes) # Shōyō Hinata (55,652 votes) # Tobio Kageyama (54,050 votes) # Kōshi Sugawara (31,672 votes) # Tōru Oikawa (28,993 votes) # Ryūnosuke Tanaka (23,016 votes) # Yui Michimiya (10,949 votes) # Kiyoko Shimizu (9,290 votes) # Hajime Iwaizumi (8,968 votes) # Yū Nishinoya (7,560 votes) # Kei Tsukishima (4,595 votes) # Tetsurō Kuroo (2,339 votes) # Kenma Kozume (2,113 votes) # Daichi Sawamura (1,785 votes) # Tadashi Yamaguchi (1,717 votes) # Akira Kunimi (1,619 votes) # Keishin Ukai (1,220 votes) # Asahi Azumane (1,053 votes) # Volleyball (1,049 votes) # Ittetsu Takeda (999 votes) Best Scene Poll In commemoration of the series' 6th anniversary and the opening of the manga exhibition, Shōnen Jump polled the readers to find the best moments in the manga. The result is revealed in the 19th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2018 series alongside Chapter 297. #Chapter 146 - Talent and Sense (1362 votes) #Chapter 163 - Full Moon (906 votes) #Chapter 224 - Return (812 votes) #Chapter 281 - Rice (643 votes) #Chapter 290 - Monster's Banquet (621 votes) #Chapter 1 - Endings and Beginnings (538 votes) #Chapter 188 - A Battle Of Philosophies (454 votes) #Chapter 54 - The True Strength of a "Senpai" (398 votes) #Chapter 148 - Declaration of War (382 votes) #Chapter 75 - "Townsperson B" (375 votes) Best Game Poll The first popularity poll of the readers' favorite matches. The result was published with Chapter 346. #Karasuno High vs. Nekoma High (Spring Interhigh) - 8,011 votes #Karasuno High vs. Aobajohsai High (Spring Interhigh Prelims Qualifier Semifinals) - 5,863 votes #Karasuno High vs. Shiratorizawa Academy (Spring Interhigh Prelims Qualifier Finals) - 4,552 votes #Karasuno High vs. Inarizaki High (Spring Interhigh) - 2,840 votes #Fukurōdani Academy v. Nekoma High (Tokyo Spring Interhigh Qualifier Semifinals) - 1,142 votes #Shiratorizawa Academy vs. Aobajohsai High (Miyagi Prefecture Interhigh Qualifier Finals) - 920 votes #Fukurōdani Academy vs .Mujinazaka High (Spring Interhigh) - 854 votes #Karasuno High vs. Aobajohsai High (Miyagi Prefecture Interhigh Qualifier) - 705 votes #Owls vs. Cats 3-on-3 (Tokyo Training Camp, Day 5) - 365 votes #Nekoma High vs. Nohebi Academy (Tokyo Spring Interhigh Qualifier Third-Place Game) - 258 votes *Honorable Mention: The Cat vs. The Crow - 1 vote Category:Media